footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018–19 FC Bayern Munich season
Niko Kovač | stadium = Allianz Arena | final_position = Bundesliga | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = DFB-Pokal | cup_placement1 = Quarter-finals | cup2 = DFL-Supercup | cup_placement2 = Winners | cup3 = UEFA Champions League | cup_placement3 = Round of 16 | matches_played = | league_topscorer = Robert Lewandowski (13 goals) | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 FC Bayern Munich season is the 120th season in the football club's history and 54th consecutive and overall season in the top flight of German football, the Bundesliga, having been promoted from the Regionalliga in 1965. Bayern Munich also are participating in this season's edition of the domestic cup, the DFB-Pokal, and the premier continental cup competition, the UEFA Champions League. Bayern are the reigning Bundesliga champions, and therefore also are participating in the German super cup, the DFL-Supercup. This is the 14th season for Bayern in the Allianz Arena, located in Munich, Bavaria, Germany. The season covers a period from 1 July 2018 to 30 June 2019. Kits * Shirt sponsor: Deutsche Telekom * Shirt manufacturer: adidas Transfers Transfers in Transfers out Friendly matches |time = 16:05 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Bayern Munich |score = 3–1 |report = Report |team2 = Paris Saint-Germain |goals1 = Martínez Sanches Zirkzee |goals2 = Weah |stadium = Wörthersee Stadion |location = Klagenfurt, Austria |attendance = 22,300 |referee = Alexander Harkam (Austria) |result = W }} |time = 19:05 EDT (UTC−4) 26 July 2018, 01:05 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Juventus |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = Bayern Munich |goals1 = Favilli |goals2 = |stadium = Lincoln Financial Field |location = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States |attendance = 32,105 |referee = Chris Penso (United States) |result = L }} |time = 19:05 EDT (UTC−4) 29 July 2018, 01:05 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Bayern Munich |score = 2–3 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 =Shabani Robben |goals2 =B. Silva Nmecha |stadium = Hard Rock Stadium |location = Miami Gardens, Florida, United States |attendance = 29,195 |referee = Ted Unkel (United States) |result = L }} |time = 20:15 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Bayern Munich |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester United |goals1 = Martínez |goals2 = |stadium = Allianz Arena |location = Munich, Germany |attendance = 75,000 |referee = Robert Hartmann |result = W }} |time = 17:30 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = FC Rottach-Egern |score = 2–20 |report = Report |team2 = Bayern Munich |goals1 =Pfluger Schmidt |goals2 =Coman Thiago Lewandowski Wagner Müller Franzke Rudy Ribéry Rodríguez Kimmich |stadium = Stadion am Birkenmoos |location = Tegernsee, Germany |attendance = 2,500 |referee = Wolfgang Haslberger |result = W }} |time = 18:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Hamburger SV |score = 1–4 |report = Report |team2 = Bayern Munich |goals1 = Narey |goals2 =Wagner Müller |stadium = Volksparkstadion |location = Hamburg, Germany |attendance = 27,638 |referee = Tobias Stieler |result = W }} |time = 20:30 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Bayern Munich |score = 4–0 |report = Report |team2 = Chicago Fire |goals1 =Gnabry Wagner Robben Schweinsteiger |goals2 = |stadium = Allianz Arena |location = Munich, Germany |attendance = 75,000 |referee = Daniel Schlager |note = The match was a testimonial for Bastian Schweinsteiger, who played the first half for Chicago Fire and the second half for Bayern Munich. |result = W }} |time = 13:00 CET (UTC+1) |team1 = Fortuna Düsseldorf |score = 0–0 |report = Report |team2 = Bayern Munich |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Merkur Spiel-Arena |location = Düsseldorf, Germany |attendance = |referee = |penalties1 =Alaba Müller Lewandowski Gnabry Goretzka Kimmich Coman Sanches Süle |penaltyscore = 7–8 |penalties2 = Ayhan Gießelmann Stöger Lukebakio Morales Kamiński Raman Zimmermann Usami |note = The match was only 1×45 minutes. |result = D }} |time = 16:30 CET (UTC+1) |team1 = Bayern Munich |score = 0–0 |report = |team2 = Borussia Mönchengladbach |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Merkur Spiel-Arena |location = Düsseldorf, Germany |attendance = |referee = |penalties1 =James Wagner Thiago Goretzka Hummels |penaltyscore = 4–2 |penalties2 = Josip Drmić Strobl |note = The match was only 1×45 minutes. |result = D }} Category:2018–19 Club seasons Category:2018–19 German Club seasons Category:FC Bayern Munich